


strawberries

by solaris (rumpledvelvet)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Strawberries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 01:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8729509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumpledvelvet/pseuds/solaris
Summary: strawberries are a lovely fruit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i literally couldn't resist writing some cremander, so here you go. pure babies ❤️

queenie has, to a measure of great surprise from newt, managed to wrangle the niffler in and keep him from stealing, though only temporarily. 

her secret? 

strawberries.

newt isn't sure as to why he didn't think of bribery before, knowing how the little long billed devil liked to be given proper attention, but it's clear to him that there are just some things that queenie is better at. 

"like dressin'," she teases, cradling the niffler in her arms as she feeds the little glutton another ripe strawberry. her tone is airy and playful, but newt still finds his pride smarting. 

he is perfectly well dressed, in his opinion. and jacob's! 

"no offense to my jakey, but he can't dress neither, hun."

...point taken. 

credence shuffles out of the kitchen, shoulders held a little straighter as he pops a freshly washed strawberry into his mouth before shyly offering newt the bowl filled to the brim with them. newt smiles, sitting up to take one as the niffler made distressed noises from queenie's arms, absolutely devastated that he wasn't given his choice of berry. 

newt might have picked the biggest one on purpose. and by the slightly amused look that crosses credence's dark eyes, he's been found out. 

"would you love birds stop teasing the poor dear?" queenie pouts at them, picking the brightest berry and tapping it to the furry little thief's already stained snout to ease his fretting. "there there, sweet pea.. it's alright.."

newt can see why the niffler likes strawberries so much, as credence sits shoulder to shoulder with him and shyly sets every other berry into newt's open palm. 

they were a lovely fruit.

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up @ rnonpetitlion on tumblr!!


End file.
